iPod Challenge:Kurt and Blaine's Infinate Playlist
by Ashabadash
Summary: 10 short drabbles through Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Details inside.


IPod challenge.

Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**My pairing is Kurt and Blaine!

* * *

**

_1. A Little More You – Little Big Town (Country)_

"I REALLY don't see how this is a good idea Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine pulled at his arm, making him walk along the path way to the outdoor pool at Dalton. "It's late; we could get in trouble…"

"Come on Kurt," Blaine turned to look at him in that dazzling way he always did, "live a little." They cut through the gate and stood at the edge of the pool. Steam rose up from the heated water into the chilly Ohio sky. Blaine tugged off his jacket and then his shirt and was reaching for his belt when Kurt gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt looked around wildly.

"You said you wish you knew how to swim," Blaine smiled and pulled down his jeans, tossing them along with his shirt, shoes, and jacket in the general direction of the bleachers. Kurt had an itch to walk over and fold them for him.

Boxer-clad, Blaine jumped into the pool, splashing at the soles of Kurt's shoes. "Don't you want to dive on in?" Blaine asked, coming up for air. "The water feels nice." Kurt rolled his eyes at him, but he reached for the buttons of his pea coat, his ears blushing madly.

_2. DJ Got Us Falling in Love – Usher (Sam Tsui Cover)_

"Oh My God I love this song!" Rachel yelled out over the speakers that echoed off the walls of the club. Kurt had to laugh. Rachel had said the same thing about the last 5 songs that played. "I'm going to go dance!"

"Okay, have fun," Kurt shook his head as Rachel ran off and began to jump up and down with Tina to the music.

"Let's dance," even with all the bass playing, he heard that low whisper in his ear that gave Kurt the slightest of chills.

"What oh, no, Blaine…" Kurt shook his hands as if pushing the thought away. "There are so many people and…" Blaine chooses not to hear him though and instead took Kurt's hand and led him to the dance floor. Usher's song blasted, people had their hands up in the air and as Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and rocked them from side to side, Kurt felt like he had to agree with Rachel.

He really did love this song.

_3. No Need to Say Goodbye – A Very Potter Sequel (Soundtrack)_

"This sucks," Blaine grumbled under his breath as he drove the couple of miles between his house and Kurt's. They were finally getting the hang of this coupley thing and summer rolls around and Kurt's on a plane to LA for a month, interning at some fashinoista's corporation, delivering coffee or mail or something equally fabulous. Blaine was dead-set that Kurt was going to meet some guy there who was going to whisk him away and Blaine would never see him again.

No, he didn't think he was overreacting.

"Blaine!" Kurt greeted his boyfriend (a term that still gave him happy chills) when he opened the door with a big bear hug. "Today's the day! Can you believe it?" Blaine pasted on a happy face as he was immediately stuck hauling trunks and suitcases into the back of Burt's truck.

Too soon enough, Kurt was packed and saying his goodbyes.

"I don't want to," Blaine said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"You're cute when you pout," Kurt teased, lifting Blaine's chin and kissing him. "Besides, it's not goodbye. I'm coming home soon Blaine, Just a month." He hugged him tight. "28days, it'll be crossed off on my calendar."

"Mine too." Blaine hugged him back.

_4. Breathe (2 AM) – Anna Nalick (Pop?)_

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously into the phone as he looked at the clock on his night stand.

"Can you come get me?" Blaine repeated. "Please Kurt…Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee."

"Where are you?" Kurt asked. He was a little annoyed that it was two in the morning when Blaine decided to call. He was more annoyed it was Blaine though, since no matter what time it was, he was still upset with him.

"McClary's," Kurt made a face. Great, Blaine was at a sports bar. "I'm too drunk to drive home Kurt, please…."

"Okay, okay!" Kurt rolled out of his bed and began to get dressed. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

Kurt was there in eight. It wasn't exactly far from the Ohio State dorm rooms, and usually, Kurt would have walked. But he wasn't in the mood for dragging Blaine across campus. He found him at the counter in the bar, humming along with the song on the radio. Kurt shook his head at him.

"Blaine…" Kurt approached him.

"Kurt!" Blaine tripped over the bar stood and stumbled his way to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him just as he almost fell. "I don't want to fight anymore Kurt," Blaine said, shaking his head in Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry too." He smiled at Blaine and helped him out to the car, tucking him into the seat and buckling his seatbelt for him.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine mumbled, his face pressed against the cool glass of the car.

"I love you too Blaine."

_5. Bubbly – Colbie Callet (Rock?)_

Kurt lay awake in his bed, his head cradled by his hand wrapped around his neck. He felt…bubbly, caffeinated, high. It was such a strange feeling, being all tingly from his toes to his nose.

Blaine kissed him. BLAINE. KISSED. HIM.

AND AND AND

They had a duet in Regionals.

Unable to contain his excitement, Kurt squealed and clapped his hands together.

"Ugh, Kurt…" Finn slammed a pillow over his ears on the other side of the room. "I told you to stop doing that."

_6. Dirty Little Secret – All-American Rejects (Alternative)_

Kurt left his last class and walking down an empty hall way. He was about to pull out his phone and ask Blaine if he wanted to go get something to eat before Warbler practice when a hand reached out of a closet and pulled his arm.

Kurt made a yelp and he was pulled into the darkness of the storage closet and pressed against the quickly closed door. Immediately, Blaine's lips were on his and his hands were untucking Kurt's shirt from his school pants. Kurt sucked in air through his nose and bit Blaine's bottom lip hard before turning him around and pressing his boyfriend up against the door and attacking his neck with his kisses.

Blaine groaned in happiness as his hands tugged at the edges of Kurt's hair, and then quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

(Damn, the song is ending) They were pressed together, Blaine's back against the door and Kurt's chest against his. They panted slightly, both having sweat drip down them.

"If we keep this dirty little secret up, we're never going to get to practice on time," Kurt said. Blaine simply laughed and kissed the top of his head.

_7. Touch Me – Spring Awakening OBC (Soundtrack)_

Kurt held the pamphlets his father handed him. They were rather overwhelming in his opinion, what with their health warnings and diagrams. Kurt sighed. He didn't want to talk to his father about this; it was torturous for the both of them. He lied back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before it struck him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine. "Blaine, it's Kurt…do you want to go for a walk? I need to talk to someone…"

_8. Reflection – Christina Aguilera (Soundtrack)_

Karofsky had made him feel worthless; uncomfortable in his own skin and disgusting to his peers. It wasn't fair. Hadn't he come out of the closet so that he could feel LESS restricted by his sexuality?

Kurt looked into the mirror and thought long and hard about who he was. He was still wearing his make-shift Dalton uniform.

Wouldn't it be nice to go to a school like that? Kurt had a mental image of himself in the uniform, singing in the choir with that boy Blaine he had met.

Shaking his head, Kurt went back to his nightly routine.

_9. The Way You Look Tonight – Maroon 5 (Classic Remake)_

"You look…" Blaine said as he opened the door to find Kurt standing there smiling. It was Kurt's idea that they have matching costumes on Halloween, even though Blaine was obligated every year to take his little sister Melody trick-or-treating before going off to anything fun (the Dalton Halloween party for example). After weeks of debate, they finally settled on a costume they both would enjoy.

Kurt had dressed as the Tin-Man from the Wizard of Oz (sans the face paint, which was bad for his pores) complete with a funnel strategically placed on top of his hair. Blaine stood in his doorway dressed as the Scarecrow. Kurt had to say to himself, the frumpy green shirt and hat laced with straw really couldn't be any hotter.

"…adorable." Blaine finished, grinning. He kissed Kurt chastely, but they were quickly interrupted by Melody who ran out with her flashlight and plastic Halloween bucket dressed as Dorothy.

"Candy now, kisses later," Melody said, pushing her brother and his boyfriend onto the sidewalk.

_10. When Did You Fall – Chris Rice_

They sat at their usual table at the Lima Bean, drinking coffee as they always did. Blaine sipped at his coffee, his other hand linked fingers across the table with Kurt, who was going on about his most recent song idea for the Warblers to do.

Blaine was simply watching Kurt in admiration. The boy spoke with so much passion and conviction; Kurt never faltered. Blaine always felt like he himself was only pretending to be as confident as he acted.

Kurt though, he was amazing.

"I love you," Blaine said, interrupting Kurt in the middle of his block plan for the Warbler's rendition of "Don't Stop Me Now" from Queen. Kurt paused and looked up at Blaine who scooted his chair around the table and moved it closer to Kurt.

"I was just…what?" Kurt asked. He was caught off-guard by Blaine's confession. Blaine grinned and leaned in to kiss Kurt deeply. He tasted like coffee and Chap Stick.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss only enough to repeat himself. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes watered slightly and he placed his hand on Blaine's cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

READ AND Review! 3


End file.
